


Кружка на двоих

by Lintu_Lenny



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu_Lenny/pseuds/Lintu_Lenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какое новоселье - такой и праздник. У Криса оказался почти пустой дом, а Себастиан пришел с вином, а не сервизом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кружка на двоих

Крис был готов пить дорогое вино прямо из бутылки, но Себ уверил его, что это варварство, и из кружки пить гораздо приличней. Одна-единственная кружка, найденная на кухне, с полустершимся логотипом и отколотой ручкой — почему бы и нет? К новоселью в полупустом доме с одиноким диваном, голыми стенами и скрипучим полом она подходила идеально.

На каждый глоток они придумывали очередной шутливый тост, будто боялись произнести вслух что-то серьезное и нарушить неправдоподобность момента. Горлышко бутылки тихонько звенело о фаянсовый край, несколько капель никак не удавалось поймать, но за судьбу ковра бояться не приходилось — он еще стоял свернутым в углу.

Но было что-то очаровательно бунтарское в том, чтобы сидеть прямо на полу, используя закрытый чехлом диван исключительно в качестве опоры, пить вино из одной на двоих посуды и игнорировать правила приличия, слишком громко смеясь среди ночи. Чувство изолированности от внешнего мира творило невероятное, тормозя время, унося проблемы прошлого дня и грядущего, давая взамен прочувствовать ту легкость, для которой публичность или суета на съемках раньше не давали шанса. Стало казаться, что за подколками и дурацкими тостами скрывается чуть больше глубины, чем казалось поначалу. Об этом не хотелось задумываться, осознавать, что лучше было бы оставить все на уровне эфемерной неопределенности. Иначе всерьез показалось бы, что они в одной из тех странноватых мелодрам, где героев сводят обстоятельства, и те внезапно оказываются друг другу ближе всех в мире.

Хотя впечатление от происходящего складывалось похожее. Но не было неловких взглядов — Себ сидел против света и хорошо было видно только его профиль, лишь слегка смягченный полутонами. И, казалось, обязательного прикосновения пальцев тоже не было — он аккуратно придерживал кружку за края, сам же Крис смело подхватывал ее под донышко. Нечем было топить камин в гостиной. Да и вообще — кино в их жизни и без того было предостаточно, чтобы выискивать в происходящем параллели с затертыми сюжетами.

Но все-таки было что-то мягкое, немного интимное и невинное одновременно, витающее в воздухе, становясь со временем все более осязаемым. То ли вино подходило к концу, то ли луна прекратила светить в окно так ярко, но становилось все неуместнее взмахивать руками и говорить громче шепота. Стоило отставить кружку на пол рядом с опустевшей бутылкой, как возникала потребность смотреть друг на друга, или хотя бы разговаривать не с камином перед ними или потолком, как они иногда и делали, откидывая голову на диван. Но теперь единственными ориентирами были голос и едва соприкасающиеся локти. Этого в любом другом случае было бы недостаточно, но именно сейчас вполне хватало, чтобы держаться за реальность и не слишком погружаться в себя.

Ночь не получалось назвать ни загадочной, ни волшебной, и если уж так хотелось бы ее описать, то лучше всего подошло «единственная». Это же не вечеринка, не барбекю в пригороде — это и вправду то самое стечение обстоятельств, которое кидает друг к другу людей, перетряхивает их и совершенно обязательно вытаскивает потом на поверхность, выталкивает из себя в мир уже немного другими.  
И пусть даже не получится все это повторить, потом всегда можно справить самое настоящее новоселье, как взрослые люди. Тем более, Себ обещает принести вторую кружку.


End file.
